Le cercle infernal
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Vivre continuellement les mêmes événements peut rendre totalement fou. Comment Akémi Homura fait-elle pour ne pas sombrer ? Lèger shojo-ai.


Ca faisait un certain temps que je voulais faire un one-shot sur cet anime que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. La fic correspond à l'anime, j'ai pas trop spoiler pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas.

Disclamer: L'anime ne m'appartient sinon je n'aurais pas fait une tel fin.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que le temps ? Quelque chose que l'on ne pourra jamais contrôler ? Les quatre saisons ou le climat ? Une unité de mesure qui s'écoule en vingt quatre heures ? Pour chacun cela à un concept différent ou universel.

Homura connaissait parfaitement ce principe, car elle faisait entièrement partie de ce rouage des plus complexes, cela faisait plus d'un nombre incalculable de fois que la jeune fille avait fait des bonds dans le spatio-temps. Revivant à chaque fois d'une façon différente et tragique la mort de sa meilleure amie Madoka Kaname. On pourrait imaginer que ce ne serait pas douloureux car ça ne s'est pas réellement produit et on pouvait toujours changer le cours des événements. Car la magical girl solitaire avait le pouvoir de retourner à n'importe quel instant en arrière, afin de remédier à la situation mais ce n'était pas pour autant facile à vivre.

Même si personne ne se rappelait de ces événements de fin du monde, il y avait Homura qui le pouvait toujours. Et elle commençait à se noyer dans une réalité distordue, ne sachant plus si ce qu'elle vivait était une simple illusion ou un horrible cauchemar dont elle n'en voyait plus la fin. Car voir la personne qu'on aimait se faire à chaque fois tuer devant ses yeux et sous son total impuissance pouvait rendre fou n'importe qui.

Alors c'est pour cette raison que la brune tenta de mettre par tous les moyens de la distance avec les autres, de ne plus se laisser influencer par la gentillesse et les bons sentiments de son amie qui l'avaient mené à sa propre perte. C'était pour s'endurcir et devenir plus forte, car elle était la seule à se battre, à connaître l'horrible et dérangeante vérité. Cependant c'était à chaque fois insuffisant. Elle n'arrivait jamais sauver son amie, c'était comme si une sorte de malédiction insurmontable peser sur elle et pourtant grâce à une volonté de fer, elle continua toujours à se battre.

Akémi Homura avant d'être cette froide et puissante magicienne, était une personne totalement différente. Malade et d'une constitution faible. Elle séjournait souvent à l'hôpital, elle allait très peu à l'école et les rares fois où elle y allait, elle était perdue et seule dans ce monde qui lui était étranger. La brune était extrêmement timide alors en ce qui concerne la socialisation avec les autres, c'était une épreuve difficile pour elle à surmonter.

Cependant une fille insouciante, assez bavarde et avec un sourire qui illuminait toute une pièce se lia d'amitié avec elle. Elle l'avait même protégé et maintenant c'était ce que voulait faire Homura, la protéger. C'était pour ce sourire qu'elle se battait continuellement et qu'elle ne perdait pas l'esprit. Même si c'était difficile de mettre de la distance avec cette fille aux cheveux roses, elle voulait tant de fois lui dire toute la vérité, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle aimait, qu'elle lui manquait.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas...car Madoka ne la connaissait pas...tous les souvenirs qu'elles avaient partagé ensemble s'étaient simplement estompées à chaque retour en arrière dans le temps. Et cette fille innocente n'allait pas croire à cette histoire absurde de magie, la brunette avait tenté d'expliquer la situation aux autres magiciennes afin de les prévenir du danger qui les menaçait, mais personne ne la croyait ou parfois ça envenimait la situation. Faisant retourner les autres contre elle. Alors c'est ainsi que commença sa quête solitaire.

Cependant c'était une torture de voir la personne dont elle devait protéger la vie, il y avait toujours cette appréhension de la perdre de manière si brusque et violente. La voir agoniser sur le sol en gémissant des pires plaintes à entendre, la voir sauter directement dans les bras de la faucheuse et cela pour le bien de tous qui ne connurent pas son courageux sacrifice. Ou même la supprimer de ses propres mains pour le salut de son âme mais qu'en était-il d'Akémi ?

Elle avait tenté de prévenir les autres du danger de ce sournois Kyubey, messager de la magie. Cet être blanc à l'apparence adorable qui semblait sans danger et inoffensif. Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre pour appâter ses pauvres victimes et de nombreux sont tombés sous ses filets.

Devenir une magicienne pouvait paraître attractif; on pouvait avoir du pouvoir, sauver des gens, et demander n'importe quel souhait. La mission première d'une puella était de récolter des germes de witch pour produire de l'énergie essentielle à la vie sur d'autres planètes. On pouvait passer un contrat avec cette petite peluche fourbe, échanger sa vie, son âme contre un souhait. N'importe lequel. Cependant tout avait un prix et des plus amère. On pouvait perdre la raison à se battre autant et devenir soit même une sorcière, on pouvait tout simplement disparaître étant dévorée par ces monstres colorés dont on devait constamment combattre pour aider les autres être humain.

Marchant dans la nuit noire, Akémi se dirigea vers la maison de Madoka et vit Kyubey roder aux alentours comme un vautour autour de sa proie. Probablement pour contracter un pacte avec Kaname. Et Homura supprima cet être avec son arme à feu, elle savait qu'il allait réapparaître bientôt une autre copie, elle allait donc la supprimer comme à chaque fois, mais une voix l'interpella de sa fuite.

"Qui est là ? Akémi ? C'est toi ?" La dite fut sans voix et chercha à réprimer les larmes qui allaient s'écouler. Ca lui manquait d'entendre son amie prononcer si affectueusement son nom, même si elle ne la connaissait plus, elle le faisait toujours de cette manière si tendre comme si elle savait qui elle était réellement ou n'avait pas oublié leur lien d'antan. Mais c'était impossible, elle ne l'avait jamais reconnu jusqu'à maintenant. La magicienne allait partir dans les bas fonds de la nuit mais une main l'arrêta. Surprise, elle se retourna et vit son amie s'approcher progressivement d'elle, essuyant ces traces indélébiles de souffrance.

"Je suis désolée...tout est de ma faute..."

"Pourquoi ?" Bégaya la brunette qui sentait sa volonté faiblir qu'elle voulait forte.

"Je...je ne sais pas pourquoi...mais je sais au fond de moi que c'est ma faute si tu es aussi triste...alors je te demande pardon..."

La coeur de la brune s'effrita, elle s'approcha lentement de son amie et se mit à l'embrasser doucement sur ses lèvres afin de la taire, mais surtout parce qu'elle le voulait le faire depuis un moment, et elle en avait finalement l'occasion. Puis elle s'enfuit en sautant par la rambarde du balcon sans attendre la réaction de Kaname. La fille à la chevelure corbeau atterrit avec une grande facilité sur le sol et sans encombre grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques. Puis elle se mit à courir vers un autre clone de Kyubey.

"Non Madoka ce n'est pas ta faute, je t'ai promis de t'aider quand tu me l'as demandé. Et je le ferai sans aucune hésitation car je le veux mais surtout parce que je t'aime. Et qu'importe le temps qu'il me faudra ou que tu ne sais plus qui je suis...je te sauverai de ton funeste destin."


End file.
